


Desus Drabbles prompts

by Stonathanstans



Series: OTP Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Shane/Daryl, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Daryl x Jesus Drabbles





	Desus Drabbles prompts

Paul didn't really get jealous. He was comfortable enough with his relationship with Daryl to know that the man would never leave him unless they both wanted it and he would never cheat on Paul. They've had enough conversations to the point that Paul knows Daryl's entire sexual history and vice versa except, this.... This he didn't know.  
  
Daryl neglected to mention it to him.  
  
"Oh yeah. You didn't know? His name was Shane. He was friends with Rick, Judith's father." Maggie casually says, not realizing the hurt on Paul's face. She must just assume that he already knew about  Shane, the fact that they're even bringing it up, Maggie had told him was the anniversary of something that Daryl had left Alexandria for. Daryl didn't tell him about this Shane guy, why? Why did he forget to mention this one guy but he told him about the chick he banged in the tenth grade.  
  
But not Shane.  
  
"What happened to Shane? Where is he?"  
  
"He died. Daryl was heartbroken..Today was his anniversary, their anniversary actually. There was a small ceremony and everything."  
  
Paul's stomach drops. He married this guy, he was someone's husband.  
  
Daryl failed to mention this as well.  
  
                                            ▪  
  
When Daryl arrives back at their home, it's nearly midnight. Paul stayed up, not wanting to head off to bed until his boyfriend was back home and in bed.  
  
"You alright?" Paul asks. Daryl slipped into bed, barely looking at Paul and probably wouldn't have until Paul touched his back.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You were gone all day. And then you come home and barely looked at me. I'm a bit worried."

"Nothin's wrong Paul." 

Paul shakes his head. It's better to confront this now. 

"Is this about Shane?" 

Daryl freezes. "What do ya mean? How did.." 

"Maggie told me about him. My question is why didn't you tell me about him?" 

"I just didn't know how and I still don't know how. I'm not ready to talk about Shane just yet." 

Paul nodded. He wouldn't push it, but the hurt that he felt wouldn't subside either. 


End file.
